1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe lace, and more particularly to a shoe lace having a detachable aglet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoe lace has two ends each provided with an aglet. However, the aglet is fixed on the shoe lace, so that it is necessary to dispose the whole shoe lace when the aglet is worn out, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the shoe lace. In addition, when the shoe lace is bound on a shoe, the shoe lace easily becomes loosened during a period of time so that the user has to bind the shoe lace again, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.